Evil Boy Genius
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: Chase comes to Jack for some fun... WARNING! this IS YAOI! don't read if you don't like!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, I probably wouldn't be living at home and doing odd jobs for cash.

Evil Boy Genius

By Ryoko Porter

As he stumbled down the stairs to his basement lair, Jack Spicer could only mourn the fact that the creaks which he heard were from his knees rather than the old wood. His poor body had been so badly abused in the near four years since freeing Wuya from the puzzle box, that it was no surprise that he was already addicted to pain killers. And considering how his life was going - with fighting and the gruel of mechanics, it would be no wonder if he completely replaced his body with robotics sometime in the future.

Limping over to his favorite chair, Jack allowed himself a deep groan as he sunk into the soft support. Unfortunately it was a sharp pain in his backside violently reminded him of his prize, the Black Beetle, which he dug out of his back pocket to absently drop onto the table beside him. It was a fine reward for his trouble; manipulating the Xiaolin losers to use it in a battle against them, so that he could steal it. As was the practice that was becoming common with him now-a-day.

"So it is you that has the Black Beetle, Jack Spicer," a smooth voice observed from the shadows.

Normally the sound of Chase Young's voice echoing in his lair, would have Jack panicking. But after the tricky fight he'd just been in, the teen just didn't have the energy. Instead the albino absently played with some errant hair from atop his fiery head, noticing that it was time to recolor the red. "Yeah, all due respect and all Chase," Jack near yawned as he took off the goggles from his head. "But can we do this tomorrow? When I'm at least awake enough to verbally defend myself."

"You are awake now," Chase answered, his immortal mind not fully comprehending what battle took out of the untrained nineteen year old.

"Not really," Jack answered as he heavily yawned. He knew that falling asleep with Chase Young in the room would not be the smartest thing he'd ever done, but his crimson eyes were feeling too heavy to keep open. "Just take the Black Beetle, if that's what you want," Jack sighed as he snuggled even deeper into the chair. He'd probably regret that offer later - especially after all the work he'd done to get the Wu, but for now it seemed the best way to get Chase to leave on semi-good terms.

"I must say," Chase considered almost absently as he looked around at the various objects that Jack had created. "That your technique at stealing the Wu is ingenious. Making perfectly working copies of the Shen Gong Wu, which you switch with the real things. And if you can do that so well, then you may very well be a genius."

Jack could only nod in semi-recognition that he was being so well praised by the evil warlord. If he'd been more awake, he would have been ecstatic.

"I wonder though, how long will it be until the monks discover your trickery?" Chase condescended.

"Well, it all depends," Jack yawned. "The copies I made, only work once. So I've got until after that - how long depends on how observant they are, plus a little extra as they figure out how many other Wu I've replaced."

"And how many is that?"

"That's only for me to know," Jack winked playfully - his judgment of behavior having been impaired by his exhaustion. Luckily for him though, Chase regarded the expression coolly, having not really expected to be told the answer to his inquiry.

"And how will you keep your prizes when they do find out?" Chase pressed on. "You do not have a great track record at defending yourself."

Jack tried not to show his apprehension at that observation. He did have an elaborate plan to keep himself safe and keep the various Wu that he had. But Jack couldn't deny that Chase was right, he didn't have a good track record. And so his doubts about his own abilities were founded and profound.

"Your exhaustion will also get in the way, if by chance the Xiaolin warriors should learn that what they have are fakes this night," the seasoned warrior continued.

"And I'm not too proud to take suggestions," Jack sighed heavily.

"You will remain under my protection," Chase announced.

Jack was amazed. He was so amazed in fact, that his fatigue left him in an instant. The idea that the great and evil Haylin lord Chase Young would even offer to protect his sorry ass was shocking, and for him to actually do it was completely absurd. So with astonishing speed, the mechanic was on his feet and had the other man surrounded by robotic guards. "Okay, who are you?" Jack demanded as the robots clicked the safeties off on their guns. "The Chase Young that I know wouldn't even think of doing that, let alone actually suggesting it! And hell would freeze over before he actually did it!"

"According to Norse mythology, hell is a world of ice and fog," Chase pointed out, unworried about the weapons threatening him. But as a show of power he flicked the robot to his right, which started a chain reaction that destroyed all of the twenty-three robots that circled him.

"Well it doesn't seem that I've got any choice now," Jack mourned over his broken robots. Genius or not, he was smart enough to know that fighting whatever was about to happen would hurt more than help him in this situation. His instincts were telling him that it was, indeed Chase Young, who was offering him safety. But Jack knew that it could very well be Hannibal Roy Bean in disguise, trying to trick him. And with either immortal evil being that it was who stood before him, it was best to play cautiously-submissive until he could guarantee his safety and profit.

"So it seems," Chase agreed.

"So what's in it for you? You don't actually think that I'm going to _give_ you the Wu, do you? Or do you plan to steal them from me?" Jack asked while still acting submissive enough to be forgiven for his impertinence.

"I have little interest in those toys, especially now that one such as you can so well replicate them," Chase commented, leaving Jack confused as to whether it was an insult or compliment on his behalf. But the boy's wonderings were interrupted by the sudden movement that found him in the solid, yet gentle arms of the older man. Chase stood behind Jack, holding him so that the albino was sure to know that he was to be submissive. And as he put his lips to Jack's ear, Chase made his request for compensation. "My payment for your safety, shall be this fresh virginal body." And if that was not clear enough, Chase let one of his strong hands tear through the Goth's jacket to grope his leather covered ass.

Jack thought that he might have a heart attack or stroke, from the overwhelming surprise of such attention being given to him by his idol. He'd never really thought about the sexuality of the immortal; it seemed as though sex would be a bore after fifteen hundred years, plus Jack never dreamed that Chase's sexual preferences might actually have anything to do with him. And Jack's own sexuality had been put aside; since he had no time to spare on it, and had few opportunities to express it.

Yet Jack couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the affection on his person. Even as his mind was in a state of shock, his body had welcomed the lust heavy petting and the mouth on his neck. With his head cocked to the side, Jack exposed more of the creamy skin of his throat; which had been revealed when Chase further tore open his jacket.

"Why choose me?" Jack near moaned.

"You wish me to stop?" Chase asked; though instead of readying to leave, his arms tightened around Jack.

"No," Jack begged; putting his arm around the dangerous warrior's head, to bring the lips of Chase's mouth even closer to his skin.

"If you must know," Chase murmured as he continued to taste Jack's sultry collar. "Regardless of your always annoying behavior, I find your smell absolutely luscious," a compliment he demonstrated as he took in a deep inhale of the aroma off Jack's hair. "It's intoxicating, how so entirely opposite your scent is to my own. So sweet and clean, even with the smell of motor oil and smoke that comes from your tinkering."

There were no more words to be said after that admission from Chase. It may have not been the most romantic idea to be attracted to someone because of their smell, but it was enough for Jack. Perhaps others would think him desperate, but Jack couldn't think of a good reason to even consider turning such wonderful pleasure from his long-time idol away. So after a quick verbal command that turned his lab into a bedroom, the "boy genius" eagerly guided the "demon lord" over to his bed.

With his jacket already torn in places by Chase's eagerness, getting undressed for Jack was fairly simple. Of course in his excitement Jack forgot that he still wore his heli-pack, which he struggled with secondarily, but once he got that off he promptly threw his tattered jacket and undershirt off also. But with the various layers of armor that Chase wore, undressing him was somewhat more slow-paced. The job of taking the elaborate armor off would have gone faster had Chase done it; but Jack in an act of willful subordinance, did it for him.

When they were both left with only their pants on, Chase took a moment to reward Jack's obedience with their first kiss. It wasn't gentle and sweet, like some sort of tender promise. The kiss was instead rough and domineering, a forewarning of what was to come in their night together - and anything that might happen later. Yet still, Jack accepted it and everything that it vowed. Abuse was something that Jack was used to and understood, so he had no hesitation in accommodating Chase. With his thick, serpent like tongue, Chase tasted every crevice of Jack's mouth. The flavor of the young mechanical genius was as addictive to Chase, as the boy's scent. He was uniquely flavored, most like a blend of vanilla and bone - a flavor that the demon lord knew from experience. Jack though, continued to act compliantly - aware that any wrong move could put him in danger, but still enjoyed appreciate the almost ramen noodle like flavor of the demon lord.

Everything sped to a lust-crazed pace after the kiss. Chase's fortitude had dwindled to near zero, and the dragon instinct within in him demanded sexual satisfaction. So it was with great need that he threw Jack down onto the bed and proceeded to peel his leather pants off of his slim hips. And it was with great amusement that Chase discovered that Jack wore nothing under the tight leather that had become his accustomed wear. Chase of course didn't show his delight on his face, but instead placed a heavy open-mouthed kiss on the inside of Jack's hip - leaving a red mark. Furthermore Chase repeated the affectionate behavior with every inch that he took off.

Jack for his part was feeling a immense range of overwhelming emotions. Everything from absolute terror to a near manic giddiness, and the pleasure was climbing higher with every second. The feel of Chase's lips upon his white skin was all that he could endure. His ears were deaf to the sounds that he was making, the sweet moans and arousing cries that were driving Chase mad. And his eyes could see only Chase's head, buried in his own crotch.

When at last Chase had completely pulled Jack's pants off, the immortal was left with the pretty sight of the boy's secrets. The albino's white skinned cock was almost purple with the blood that had descended into it, and his balls were heavy with seed. Also uncovered for Chase to see was the underside of Jack's ass, where the folds of flesh just barely hid the tight puckered entrance that would later be raided by him. For now though, Chase put his lips around his new lover's organ. The taste of Jack was something unlike anything that Chase had ever tasted, which was a surprise to the experienced man. There was the usual taste of skin and pre-ejaculation, but added to that was a sweet flavor that he could only compare to a ripe pomegranate. It was certainly peculiar for a person to have such a taste, then again it served to drive Chase's lust even higher. The boy not only harmonized him in scent - with its perfect opposition, but also matched with his favored zest.

After a few more seconds of suckling the sweet organ, the dragon lord moved his mouth away from it to lavish his attention on the boy's sack. Normally Chase didn't put his mouth anywhere near his lover's testicles, however the faintly translucent package of Jack Spicer looked absolutely succulent. Taking the sensitive right testicle into his mouth Chase suckled on it for a few good minutes until he switched to the other.

Jack was thoroughly enjoying the attention to his secret places. He couldn't help but arch off the bed, wreathing with pleasurable agony. His voice getting louder as they went, turning from sweet moans to near screams. It was becoming too much for him to bear, and Jack knew that he was nearing completion. But call him corny, Jack wanted to orgasm when he was being filled with Chase's undoubtedly big cock - judging from the way it protruded from his drawstring pants.

"Ch…Chase," Jack somehow managed to articulate. "Chase, I'm ready! I need you!"

It was a plea that Chase couldn't ignore. For weeks he'd been watching the boy cleverly pilfer the many Shen Gong Wu that he had, a project that gained his respect from the dragon lord. Respect, which unlocked the gate to let his lust for the boy run free and rampant. And now after nearly a month of his lust growing in strength, he was powerless to deny the object of his desire anything; especially anything so sinfully lustful. So taking the boy by his hips, Chase quickly maneuvered Jack so that he was on his hands and knees. And with an unnoticed show of concern, he quickly checked to see that the virgin was secure and safe from further hurting himself somehow.

Chase then, finally took notice of the tight entrance he was about to breach. It was sweet and pink, and was a picture of innocence. If he had any patience left, Chase might've lavished more attention on it; but as it was he could only spare a quick taste. With a squeak of surprise from Jack, he ran his tongue over the tight rosebud, savoring the flavor as best he could in his hurry. And again like the pre-ejaculation before, he was reminded of pomegranates by the taste.

Chase than moved away from Jack for the quickest of moments so that he could tear off his pants, leaving nothing to get in his way of claiming his prize. Returning to his place behind the boy Chase lined his eleven inch long penis, stopping for a moment to whisper a few ancient words.

For his part, Jack was also mentally preparing himself for what was to come. At first he'd been nervous about Chase not stretching him; but when he felt a piercingly clawed hands gripping his hip, he realized that it was out of kindness that Chase did not put his fingers into him. As he worried though, Jack only partly heard the words which his soon-to-be lover said, and was surprised by the sudden cool feeling inside his anus.

"It shall made this easier," Chase answered the unspoken question. Then at last with nothing more to do, Chase forced himself into Jack's body. After slowly pushing all the way in until he could feel his ball sack fall against Jack's scrotum, Chase stopped to let them both adjust.

At the sensation of being stretched so well and for the first time, Jack fell from his hands and buried his face into his pillow. It hurt certainly, but the coolness that had appeared inside his body at Chase's words had made it easier than he'd expected. The apparent spell had both lubricated his passageway and had slight numbing qualities. Thankfully though, whatever numbing qualities it had did not effect his prostate, which resonated pleasure through his body as it was pushed upon.

"Ch…Chase!" was all that Jack could get out, meaning to beg for his lover to start moving.

For all of his fifteen hundred plus years, Chase couldn't remember any lover which he felt so perfectly joined with. Jack was tight, by the spirits he was tight! But there was still a feeling of being a 'perfect fit'. Still, he could feel Jack's muscles spasm in reaction to the abuse, so he waited. Gritting his teeth and trying to keep in control of himself, it was a relief when he heard Jack plead his name.

Both lost any awareness as Chase began thrusting, sensing only the feeling of their coupling. Everything but the places where they were connected, were lost in a haze. They could see, but only focus on small points. And they could hear, but only the sounds that the other made. Their other senses were forgotten as separate, but came together to make the experience whole.

At some point they must have stopped, because Jack suddenly found himself on his back and looking into golden eyes. He was happy in this position though, glad to take the weight off his unsteady legs and instead wrap them around his lover's waist. The boy also felt content to be more fixed, as he threw his arms around Chase's torso to grip at his shoulder blades.

Chase had been enjoying their backwards intercourse, but soon found himself discontent at not being able to taste anything more than his lover's back. So he'd pulled out and changed their position so quickly that Jack would not have been able to notice had he been fully aware. Of course there was the disadvantage of having to endure Jack's surprisingly strong fingers dig into his own back, but with the boy's lips in reach it was worth the momentary scars.

It was nearly a half an hour that their sex play lasted before they were both close to orgasm. Jack felt it first, having already been close to it before. Moaning louder and arching his back higher with every thrust, the boy was near clear off the mattress when he came to his completion. The evidence of his orgasm painting both his and his lover's chest. At the sight, smell, and feel of Jack's finish, Chase felt his end near. So in an act of pure animalistic domination he bit down on the boy's collar as he filled him with his seed, claiming the boy for his own.

xiaolinshowdown.XIAOLINSHOWDOWN.xiaolinshowdown

When Jack awoke the next morning, he wasn't surprised at all to find himself alone. It would have been just too uncharacteristic for Chase to stay, it would've been nice. But it was a comforting feeling when Jack realized that his lover's spot on the bed was still warm.

The night before had been wonderful, though honestly Jack was aching in select places. The deep bite mark was sore and was no doubt an angry red. And his ass felt sore and empty, even as it leaked what was to be sure be blood and semen. He thought about taking a Vicodin, but decided against it since the pain was the only evidence that he had.

"Guess I should rethink the cybernetic body," Jack smiled wistfully, not knowing that Chase was still watching him from just outside.

The End

Well, what did you think? I do have an idea for a sequel, not sure when or if I'll do it. I suppose it depends on the response I get on this one.

Ryoko Porter


End file.
